One Of Their Moments
by Onyx Panthera
Summary: OneShot. A Conversation between Bao-Dur and Shaella Tavvar MFC while she's hiding from Mical.


**Author's Note:**

This is meant as an intimate conversation (more or less) between two old friends. (Intimate doesn't always mean, in a romantically sense, it can mean important for/between friends.)

Also, I may not have caught everything after I looked it over. So, any mistakes, I apologize for now, in Advance.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: II The Sith Lords, It's Characters or anything related to.**

Claimer: Shaella Tavvar is my character I made up and is just being set in the Exile's place.

* * *

**One Of Their Moments**

**Ebon Hawk - Garage**

"Can I help you General?" Bao-Dur queried.

"No. No. Don't mind me." Shaella Tavvar stated as she breezed into the garage and promptly hid behind the only crate in the room.

"Err - General?" Bao-Dur inquired confused.

She turned her head towards him, her silky black hair flinging around her neck. "H-I-D-I-N-G" She mouthed.

As if on cue, Mical walked into the Garage. He surveyed the room. Felt it through the force. Then he sighed and turned around, muttering something. Bao-Dur, who had continued his work, didn't even look up as he left.

"General," He asked when he was sure Mical was out of hearing range, "couldn't he find you through the Force?"

Shaella stood, straightened her cloths, and dusted her self off. "Not if I didn't want him to. I just couldn't find a suitable place to do so, without him knowing what I did."

"I see. Why, may I ask, did you wish to hide from Mical?"

She sighed. Bao-Dur thought she might not answer. He decided to leave her to her thoughts and began to work on modifying the armor like he was supposed to. Shaella had started to pace, her boots clinking soft on the metallic floor.

"It's -- Mical... he's a good kid. But, too young for me. I will teach him to handle the Force, I value his friendship. I just, don't like him, like he wants and because he worries so much he can't stop checking up on me since..."

"Oh. I see." Bao-Dur didn't even look up.

Shaella laughed and crossed her arms. "What are you working on?"

"Modifying the armor. Mandalore's orders." Bao-Dur replied.

"I don't hear any spite, or disrespect in that sentence. If I didn't know any better, I would think there's a small spot of respect in there."

Bao-Dur smiled a secret smile but still didn't look up. As he worked, he thought over her comment. Yes, actually. Mandalore and he had made amends. And after blowing Malachor, well, he'd given the order to modify the armor. Bao suspected it was because of his remote - that, Mandalore was giving him a subtle - "It's okay." - Or, something like that. Either way, they were civil to each other, in a friendlier manor now.

"Yes. We've put our differences aside." Bao-Dur finally supplied.

"Good." She paused as if listening. "I'm going to try and sneak into the cock-pit." She paused again, just for a moment. "At least, then I could have a suitable excuse for Mical if he come's looking for me."

"And this has nothing to do with Atton?"

"Oh, that's the other half the reason. Actually, in the few hours since Malachor, I've not had time to see him. I was so busy working with everyone else, I think he thinks I've been avoiding him."

"He does. I'm sure some alone time with his girl will cheer him up, though." Bao-Dur supplied slyly.

"You've been a good friend to him, Bao. Thanks. He needs it. Mira and Atton have an understanding and get along okay, but he needs a friend and Mical doesn't fit the bill for it. Not to mention, I think Mandalore scares Atton."

"AHahahaha. I didn't notice."

"Oh, before I forget. I was so wrapped up in hiding, that I kept forgetting to give you ---" She cut off as she pulled out a damaged, but still intact... Remote. "I'd saved him, just before it was too late. I know, GOTO kept going on about, if you try to disable me and what not that we'd be blown to bits and parts, but, then GOTO's never really met me." She smiled in satisfaction.

Bao-Dur didn't quite register what she'd said, though it wasn't important. His Remote was intact and not blown into oblivion. Tears actually swelled in his eyes, but he held them back and took his Remote into his arms. He looked up to thank his General, but she was already walking out the door. Before she fully entered the hall, though, she called over her shoulder, "I'm sure Mandalore won't mind if you take a break and work on the little droid for a while." And with that, she was gone down the hallway. To Atton.

Bao-Dur smiled.

* * *


End file.
